Being Hufflepuff
by SevenMegan
Summary: Aeril Payne comes from a proud family of Ravenclaw alumni. How can she hope to measure up?
1. The Train Ride and Brief Introductions

I stared down at my feet which I was swinging in rhythm with the moving train. They didn't yet touch the floor. It was my first year at Hogwarts and I was a blended cocktail of nervousness, apprehension and excitement. I pulled my wand out of my robes once more and ran my fingers across the smooth, rigid cypress wood. My older sister, Abellona, was in her third year now and our brother, Aiden was a Ravenclaw prefect.

"Don't be nervous. All the other first years are going through just what you are." Aiden said, touching my hand to try and comfort me. "We're almost there."

"You're so lucky, you get to go one the boats and you'll be sorted and everyone will be so happy to welcome you into Ravenclaw, first years are always the center of attention." Abellona flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"We'll have to split up?" I squeaked shyly.

"First years always take a moonlit boat ride over the lake. It's the best view of the castle." Aiden said reassuringly.

"You just need to watch out for the giant squid." Abellona teased. I shut my mouth real tight and hung my head. My tangle of wavy brown hair fell into my eyes, hiding my frightened face from my satisfied sister. Aiden gave Abellona a scolding look that silenced her.

I wasn't worried about any squid though; my thoughts were occupied with the sorting. The Payne family had always been Ravenclaws and we prided ourselves as an old wizarding family of intellectuals. My grandparents had all been great celebrated minds. My parents both worked in the Ministry of Magic and my siblings both already had promising student careers behind them. I didn't fit in. I had always had to work harder for things my siblings made look effortless. What if I wasn't Ravenclaw material? I spent the rest of the train ride turning my wand in my hands.


	2. The Sorting and New Friends

Once we left the train, I was carried away from Abellona and Aiden by the current of first years heading towards the boats. I was walking next to a blond, excited looking girl. "Can you believe we're really here? I couldn't sleep all week waiting for tonight!" She took my hand and tried to push the crowd faster. Her name was Mariella. I learned she was a Gryffindor hopeful and had her very own pet cat, Astair, who was an orange tabby. I tuned her out as she kept babbling about how excited she was until she grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? I said what's your name?"

"Oh, er." I blushed for being caught not listening. "Aeril Payne." She started asking me more questions and I felt bad for wanting to get away. She was nice and seemed genuinely interested in making a friend in me.

Aiden was right, the boat ride was, no pun intended, magical. The stars reflected on the glassy surface of the lake made the castle look like it was floating in space and our lantern light was a trail of comets. Even Mariella was quiet as we were led into the castle. She grabbed my hand as we were shuffled into the Great Hall and I could feel her shaking. I was surprised to realize she was nervous too. I gave her hand a little squeeze like Aiden would have done for me. I spotted him and Abellona across the Great Hall seated at the Ravenclaw table and gave a shy wave.

Everyone became quiet as a dusty old hat was brought out on a stool. All the attention was directed at the hat as it stirred and began to recite a poem.

 _The author having no talent for poetry herself has left this years' Sorting Hat poem to the imagination of the reader, you're all most welcome._

Mariella Aveda was the second person called forward. The hat was barely on her head when it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" I could see she was beaming as she skipped to the cheering table. I was glad for her. It felt like an excruciatingly long time before my name was called. I sat on the stool and the hat was sat on my head. "Ravenclaw." I begged quietly.

"Ravenclaw?" the hat questioned. "While I sense an astute mind there's something deeper in you. Determination, ferocity, family loyalty perhaps?"

"Ravenclaw." I begged again.

The hat responded firmly, "You could do well in Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff is where your strength lies."

My eyes flew open. No! Any house, call out any other name, please! I mentally willed the hat to spare me from this fate.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat declared loudly. Thunderous applause came from the Hufflepuff table and I could feel the colour draining from my face as I looked longingly towards the Ravenclaw table. Aiden was expressionless and waved his hand, reminding me to walk towards my table. Abellona was laughing like she'd just been told the best joke and I could see Aiden say something to her with a harsh expression. I lost sight of them as I passed by the rest of the crowd then.

Welcoming Hufflepuffs clapped me on the back as I sat down. I smiled weakly at a few of them and then looked down at my lap as they went back to watching the sorting. When it was time to eat I put a little on my plate and pushed it around for a bit but I wasn't very hungry. I could see Mariella chattering away excitedly with her new housemates. "You'll get the routine of things soon enough. I was nervous my first night too." I looked up to see an older boy talking to me. He looked to be in his third year but it was hard to tell. He offered his hand for me to shake. "Colin Heroy." He introduced himself, "Welcome to Hogwarts. You're luckier than you think."

"Lucky?" I asked.

"Everyone here is very friendly, and wait until you see our common room. It's right next to the kitchens and it's very cozy."

As we got up to be led to our rooms I looked one last time at Aiden leading the other Ravenclaws away. I wanted so badly to follow him or to run out of the castle altogether. Colin stayed next to me the whole way down.


	3. Tomorrow is a New Day

AN: Wow! I don't plan to do a lot of these Author's Notes but two followers already. Thanks guys. It feels pretty special to get some Hufflepuff love.

Colin was right. The Hufflepuff common room could be easily described in the word "Inviting". Round windows gave off a glow like soft sunlight, even though it was now late at night. The bright yellow furniture complimented the sunny disposition of the room and it was surrounded with interesting magical plants sitting on every surface and hanging from the warm wood beams of the low ceiling. It was earthy and soft and I couldn't remember my own misery when first stepping inside. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I was led to the girls' dormitory where the beds had plump mattresses dressed with patchwork quilts and woven rugs laid on the floor. My cat had already found a bed to curl up on so I stared unpacking my trunk at the foot of it. He came over and purred while rubbing his head against my chin. He was perfectly white, save for a black tail and his black front paws. I stroked his back and he laid down on the stuff I had been unpacking.

"Oh your cat is so cute!" cooed the lovely girl in the bed beside me. She had very thick waist length brown hair that fell in waves all around her and bright blue eyes that were magnified by her thick square-rimmed glasses "What's his name?"

"Bennet." I answered, "And I'm Aeril."

"Sara." She answered. "I can't wait to get started with classes tomorrow. Before this summer I didn't even know magic existed for real! Did you?"

"Of course, my whole family has graduated from Hogwarts." I had so many questions all of a sudden. I wasn't overly fascinated in muggles or anything but I'd never met one before. "You grew up around muggles?"

"Muggles?"

"Not magical."

"Oh, yes. Does that mean something bad?"

"Not at all, loads of great witches and wizards come from muggles." I shrugged. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that some people might not be nice about it though.

We all went to bed soon after and I reminded myself tomorrow might not be as bad as I thought. Hufflepuff might not be as bad as I thought. Bennet curled up on my back and purred as I fell asleep.


	4. Not a Perfect Start

Sara and I sat across from each other at breakfast. She was already thumbing through her charms book as that was our first class this morning. I nibbled on toast and bacon as she was reading out loud when Aiden came up behind me. "Sleep well last night?" He asked sitting down. I swallowed my toast and nodded. "I sent an owl home last night about yesterday." He continued. I froze. He must have known by my expression that I didn't like hearing that. "Father asked me to look out for you this year and write back. I did the same for Abellona in her first year too, I'm sure you remember all the letters.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I did." He answered and put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "They will be proud of you, no matter what. Understand? All you have to do is your best."

I felt like my toast was caught in my throat, I swallowed the lump and nodded. The owls came through the Great Hall windows at that moment, and a letter was dropped in front of me. I picked it up and Aiden walked back towards the Ravenclaw table, leaving me to read the letter privately. Of course it was from my mother. I recognized her tiny handwriting on the envelope.

Aeril,

So very sorry to hear you had a rough start. I can't wait to get news about how well you are doing in school and certainly how you are excelling above your housemates. Your father gives all his best at home.

Love,

Your mother.

"No pressure mum." I muttered and snipped of a piece of my bacon with my teeth in frustration. How did she know I would excel in my classes? How was she so sure I'd be good at anything? She wouldn't be apologizing about a "rough start" had I been accepted into the house she wanted. She'd have said she was proud of me.

Sara had watched the whole interaction quietly. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I don't belong here." I said and got up quickly. I walked toward the doors of the great hall, speeding up the closer to the doors I got without outright running through the Great Hall. Rounding the corner, I bumped into someone and we both dropped all our books. "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly. It was Colin again.

"No worries." He said as we helped each other pick up our books. When he got a look at me finally his face fell. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said stubbornly and started marching towards charms class. Colin looked very confused as I walked past him. I must have left Sara just as confused when I ran out on her. My first day and I was blowing this whole "kindness" thing that Hufflepuffs were known for. I decided to apologize to them both when I saw them later.


	5. Nothing Will Stop Me

Back in the common room that night I sat alone and was working out my assignments. Occasionally I was distracted by the dancing plant sitting on my table and had to remind myself to pay attention. "There you are!" I heard a familiar voice and looked up as Sara plunked herself down at my little table. "I missed you at dinner."

"Not hungry." I answered, "I have to study."

"Okay, that's it." I looked up and met her stern gaze. "You've been avoiding me ever since that guy talked to you this morning, don't think I haven't noticed, we're in all the same classes. You don't show up for dinner and you're shutting me out now. Did I do something to you? Because you're driving me mad."

I blinked, opened my mouth and shut it again. She had really taken me by surprise. "N-no." I stuttered. I let out a deep sigh. "It's just..." I might as well get it off my chest. "That guy is my brother, He's a Ravenclaw prefect and got top marks on his OWLs. My sister's a Ravenclaw third year, She's a chaser for her house and she's very popular. My parents were all placed in Ravenclaw, my grandparents before them. I have a lot of expectation to live up to and I feel like I'm already set up for failure." I sat back, "I'm sorry I avoided you all day and was rude to you this morning. You're not the only one I took it out on either. I need to apologize to Colin."

She took my hand. "I had no idea you've been putting so much on yourself. It's only your first day." She smiled brightly at me, "Just do your best and I'm sure your family will be proud."

"You show them what you're made of." I jumped at hearing Colin behind me. I blushed as I turned around. "Show them they have just as much reason to be proud of you. People push us Hufflepuffs around and treat us like a house of leftovers. I'm sure you're more than capable of making your family think twice about us." He sat down at the table as well.

I looked between them both and suddenly the tears I'd been holding in all day began spilling out but I wasn't sad anymore. "I'm sorry," I said wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "I've been so silly. You two have been nothing but kind to me and here I am feeling sorry for myself." I began to laugh a little and they both joined me.

We finished our work together, Colin helping Sara and I with some of the more complex problems. It was obvious he was very knowledgeable. Sara did her work eagerly, she was very excited to be learning magic. When I put my head on the pillow that night and Bennet curled up next to me I was happy.


	6. Quidditch Talk

"Mum,

I haven't had a rough start at all, my first day of classes started off very well and everyone here has been very kind. I'm looking forward to a good year. I've already made several friends. Thanks for asking Aiden to look out for me. It's good to know I can always lean on family.

Love, Aeril."

I sat back and looked at the note. I considered crumpling it up. Instead I blew the ink dry and folded it into my pocket. Maybe I'd send it to her later, maybe never at all.

"You should send it." Sara said as she nibbled on her breakfast toast. "Let her know you're doing well. She has your brother looking out for you because she's worried about you."

"You're right." I said, but the letter stayed in my pocket. "I'll send it tonight." She frowned at me, but she didn't say anything else about it. "Are you ready for today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh you mean..." Sara put her toast down. "I'd er, I'd maybe prefer to keep my feet on the ground." She said meekly.

"Are you afraid to fly?" I asked.

"No, just heights." She answered quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you. It'll be fun."

"Nothing better than flying." Colin chimed in.

"You just think so because you've always got quidditch on the brain." I elbowed him playfully. "Better be on top of your game this year, Abellona's been practicing all summer." I teased.

"Hufflepuff is ready for a comeback." He said defensively. "I've been practicing all summer as well, you can tell your sister to gear up because we're giving all the houses a good go!"

"What's a quidditch?" Sara asked. Colin and I looked at her bewildered.

"Muggles don't play quidditch?" He was genuinely surprised.

"Muggles don't fly on broomsticks." Sara snipped back. "That is what we're still talking about?"

"Quidditch is a sport." Colin answered, "I'll take you to the Hufflepuff practice one night and see if you can get the rules of it. We'll need a new beater next year so you might even like to try out."

"I'll be keeping my feet on the ground." Sara said. "But I'm sure it's fun to watch."

"Loads." I answered, "you'll really get into the team spirit."

"I'll take your word for it."

We all jumped suddenly out of our chairs as a loud scream ripped through the great hall. Mariella, the Gryffindor girl I had met on my first day was standing near the doors as a boy beside her was turning a bright shade of purple and fell to the floor.

"Everybody move aside!" Headmistress McGonagall stormed forward. The presence she carried with her, even at her age, was impressive. The students cleared the way quickly and she knelt down beside the boy. I couldn't hear anything from there but he stood up shortly after to the relieved applause of the great hall. "Miss Aveda if you would please escort mister Brist to the hospital wing."

"That was a close one." Sara let go of the breath she herself had been holding. I nodded in agreement.


End file.
